


The Puzzle

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Other, Puzzles, pregnant!genya, the gang does a puzzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: One lonely night, Genya gathers the gang to do a puzzle.





	The Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> First Grishaverse work! I have a ton in mind, both S&B and SoC, so expect a lot. Also, I know this is kinda short and run-on ish, but it's just meant to be cute. Also, I wrote it a few months ago in my notes, so...and please r&r!

"This is the puzzle we're going to do," Genya stated, dumping the pieces on the table.

"That's an otkazat'sya thing to do," Zoya said, leaning back and looking at the puzzle with a look of disgust and fascination, which was pretty much her normal face.

Tamar and Nadia scooted their chairs closer to the table. David immediately started staring it down and scheming. Zoya sighed, rolled her eyes, then shrugged and scooted her chair up.

David started putting pieces together quickly. Zoya did a few on the other side. Nadia spent a while agonizing over some, and when she finally got them, she stood up and did a little celebratory dance.

"We really must get you lessons," muttered Zoya. 

Nadia and Tamar chuckled a little then went back to focusing.

Eventually, they got stuck. Zoya was trying to stay cool but everyone could tell she was aggravated. Nadia was acting like she couldn't go on living. Tamar was silently scheming. 

David was twitchy and trying to attach random pieces and observe them all. Genya laid her head on the table facedown and started muttering unintelligible nonsense.

"Where have you guys been," Adrik exclaimed as he walked in the door. "It's almost sundown."

"Come here," Nadia said, patting the seat next to her.

Genya poked her head up for a second, looking like a mess. "The pieces are warped," she stated, then lowered her head again.

David grunted loudly in frustration. "Why would they make them like that," he exclaimed. 

Genya looked up and smiled with her mouth closed. "They didn't, sweetie."

David just picked up some random pieces and tried to connect them in every way possible.

"Don't these pieces fit together," Adrik asked, holding up two pieces.

"No they don't," Zoya said.

"I think you're going blind," stated Nadia.

Adrik looked like he was contemplating life. 

Eventually, Nadia got a piece connected, then Zoya got another, and soon enough they were going at a good pace again.

Some time later, Nikolai walked in the door and saw them all.

"I was wondering where my favorite Grisha were," he said. "And now I know."

Immediately, he sat down and started connecting pieces.

"How long have you been at it," he whispered to Genya.

"I think about three hours," she whispered back. "They're getting really into it."

Nadia was begging Zoya to help her. Tamar was lining up pieces strategically. Adrik was helping her. David was most obsessive, pacing, hair even more of a wreck, getting all worked up if something didn't work out. 

"That kid's gonna have fun learning science and math," Nikolai muttered to Genya, casting a glance at her swollen belly.

She snickered. "Well, it'll be fine. We're both smart. Smart people make smart kids."

Nikolai stifled a laugh. 

"How'd David react," he asked suddenly.

"Well," replied Genya, glancing sideways a little. "He was in the workrooms when I found him, so I asked him to come outside, then I broke the news, and he threw a fit, so naturally a threw a bigger fit to make him calm down. It was...chaotic. He's fine now, though."

The king nodded. He noticed that there was only one piece left.

He gestured elaborately to Zoya and said, "Milady, would you care to do the honors of completing this puzzle?"

She scoffed but, after a few seconds, smirked at him and attached the last piece.

They all cheered. David checked his watch and realized that it was late at night and that they should all be in bed.

They said their goodnights and went off to their rooms.

"Well, I honestly can't believe I'm saying this, but I maybe had a teeny bit of fun," stated Zoya. 

"Aww," Genya teased, putting her hands on Zoya's shoulder and leaning in to rest her chin on her hands. "Is the big bad Squallor admitting she had fun doing an 'otkazat'sya puzzle'?"

"Maybe," responded Zoya. 

"Well then we should do it again," Genya exclaimed. "Tomorrow at noon, same spot, I'll bring the puzzle!"

They all agreed and went off to bed, tired after working on a puzzle for several long hours. 


End file.
